


The Bruises

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. ''Two coins aren't pretties,'' the Sewer King said to a girl after she returned from the streets. He scowled before she trembled. He saw other children. ''I sent you to the streets to obtain pretties. Yes. Yes.''





	The Bruises

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''Two coins aren't pretties,'' the Sewer King said to a girl after she returned from the streets. He scowled before she trembled. He saw other children. ''I sent you to the streets to obtain pretties. Yes. Yes.'' 

The Sewer King carried a staff and raised it above his head. ''Suffer the consequences for not obtaining pretties!'' he informed the girl. 

Children winced as their sad companion was disciplined. They tried to comfort her after they saw multiple bruises. 

''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS! PRETTIES! PRETTIES!'' The Sewer King gasped after children ran. He forgot about bruises near the police. 

 

THE END


End file.
